unofficial_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
General equipment '---Removable---' This equipment can be removed without a fee. Camoflage Net +25% to the tank's camoflage factor when the tanks has been stationary for more than 3 seconds. Price:100,000 Silver Weght:100 Binocular Telescope +25% to view range when the tank has been stationary for more than 3 seconds. Price:500,000 Silver Weight:50 Toolbox +25% to repair speed. Price:500,000 Silver Weight:100 '---Complex---' A 10 gold fee is required to remove this equipment or it will be destroyed. Spall Liner +15% armor protection from ramming and explosions. Price *Light:50,000 Silver *Medium:200,000 Silver *Heavy:500,000 Silver *Super Heavy:750,000 Silver Weight *Light:250 *Medium:500 *Heavy:1000 *Super Heavy:1,500 Fill tanks With CO2 +50% fuel tank hit points. Only avalible on teir 6+ tanks. Price:500,000 Silver Weight:50 Enhanced Gun Laying Drive +10% aiming speed. Price:500,000 Silver Weight:100 Coated Optics +10% view range. Price:500,000 Silver Weight:0 Specific Equipment Verticle Stabilizer Mk. I 20% reduction of the accuracy penalties. The actual accuracy rating of the gun does not change. In other words, the aiming circle starts out 20% smaller, but the size when fully aimed remains unaffected. Only avalible for: *Chaffee *M4A3E2 *M4A3E8 *Comet *Panther II *E-50 *E-50M *Indein-Pz. *Leopard PT A *Leopard 1 *Lorraine 40t *Bat Chatillion 25 t *T-44 *T-54 *T-62A *WZ-132 *T-34-2 *WZ-120 *121 Price:500,000 Silver Weight:100 Verticle Stabilizer Mk. II 20% reduction of the accuracy penalties. The actual acurracy rating of the gun does not change. In other words, the aiming circle starts out 20% smaller, but the size when fully aimed remains unaffected. Only avalible for: *T29 *Black prince *VK45.01 A *VK45.02 P *Maus *Tiger II *E-75 *E-100 *Lowe *AMX 50 100 *AMX 50 120 *AMX 50B *FCM 50 t *IS-6 *IS-3 *IS-8 *IS-7 *KV-4 *ST-I *IS-4 *110 *WZ-111 1-4 *113 Price:600,000 Silver Weight:200 Cyclone Filter +50% engine hit points. Only avalible on soviet tanks. Price:500,000 Silver Weight:10 Enhanced Springs +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *Pz.35(t) *Pz.38(t) *Pz.38 n.A. *T-15 *T-25 *Marder II *Hetzer *Grille *Pz.II *Sturmpanzer II *Wespe *Pz.I Ausf.C *Renalt UE 57 *FCM36 PaK 40 *Somua SAu-40 *Somua S-35 CA *Lorraine 39L AM Price:20,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Vickers Suspention +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *T-26 *Vickers Mk. E Type B *AT-1 *SU-26 *SU-5 Price:20,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Verticle Coil Springs Class 1 +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *M2 Light *M3 Stuart *M5 Stuart *T18 *T82 *M8A1 *D1 *D2 *AMX 38 *AMX 40 *Cruiser Mk. I *Cruiser Mk. II *Valentine *Valentine AT *M22 Locust Price:20,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Verticle Coil Springs Class 2 +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *M2 Medium *M3 Lee *M4 Sherman *M7 *RAM II *T14 *M4A3E2 *M4A2E4 *T25 AT Price:200,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Verticle Coil Springs Class 3 +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *Churchill I *Churchill VII *Black Prince *T28 *TOG II* *Excelsior Price:500,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Horizontal Coil Springs Class 1 +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *Hotchkiss H35 Price:20,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Horizontal Coil Springs Class 2 +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *M4A3E8 *T20 Price:200,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Horizontal Coil Springs Class 3 +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *Caernarvon *Conqueror *FV215b *AT 15 *Tortoise *FV215b(183) *T28 prototype Price:500,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Verticle Leaf Springs +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for *Vickers Medium Mk. I *Vickers Medium Mk. II *Matilda BP Price:20,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Horizontal Leaf Springs +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *Vickers Medium Mk. III Price:200,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Horizontal Leaf Springs Class 2 +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *ARL V39 Price:200,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Horizontal Leaf Springs Class 3 +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *B1 *BDR G1B *105 leFH18B2 *ARL 44 *AMX M4(1945) Price:500,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Candle Suspention +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *T-28 *SU-8 Price:40,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Christie Suspention +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *BT-2 *BT-7 *BT-SV *A-20 *A-32 *T-34 *Type T-34 *T-34-85 *Type 58 *T-34-1 *SU-85 *SU-100 *SU-100M1 *SU-101 *Cruiser Mk. III *Cruiser mk. IV *Covenanter *Crusader *Cromwell *Comet Price:80,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Torsion Bars 1+ ton Class +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *T-50 *T-50-2 *T-60 *T-70 *T-80 *SU-76 *SU-85B *Pz.II Luchs *VK16.02 Leopard *VK28.01 *M24 Chaffee *M37 *M41 *T21 *T71 *M18 Hellcat *AMX 12t *AMX 13 75 *AMX 13 90 *AMX 13 F3 AM Price:100,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Torsion Bars 3+ ton Class +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *T-43 *T-44 *T-54 *T-62A *SU-122-54 *59-16 *WZ-131 *WZ-132 *T-34-2 *Type 59 *WZ-120 *121 *Pz.III *VK30.01(H) *VK30.02(D) *T-15 *T69 *T54E1 *M26 Pershing *T26E4 Super Pershing *T4A2E4 *Lorraine 40t *Bat Chatillon 25 t *Lorraine 155 50 *Lorraine 155 51 *Bat Chatillon 155 Price:200,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Torsion Bars 5+ ton Class +10% suspension load limit and +30% Suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *Tiger *KV-5 *212A *Object 261 *S-51 Price:500,000 Silver Weight:o Enhanced Leavers +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: Price:200,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Longitudinal Torsion Bars +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: Price:500,000 Silver Weight:0 Enhanced Belleville Washers +10% suspension load limit and +30% suspension hit points. Only avalible for: *E-50 *E-50M *E-100 *JgPz E-100 *WT auf E-100 Price:600,000 Silver Weight:0 Medium-Caliber Tank Gun Rammer -10% loading time. Only avalible for: *Chaffee *VK16.02 Leopard *AMX 40 *AMX ELC *T-46 *T-50 *Valentine LL *T2 Medium *M2 Medium *M3 Lee *M4 *RAM II *M7 *M4A3E2 *M4A3E8 *T20 *M26 Pershing *T26E4 Super Pershing *M46 Patton *M48 Patton *Cromwell *Comet *Centurion I *Centurion 7/1 *FV4202 *Medium Mk. I *Medium Mk. II *Medium Mk. III *Matilda *Matilda BP *Pz.III *VK20.01(D) *Pz.III/IV *Pz.IV *T-25 *Pz.IVS *Pz.V/M10 *VK30.01(P) *VK36.01(H) *VK30.01(H) *VK30.01(D) *Panther *VK30.02(D) *Panther II *Indien pz. *E-50 *Leopard PT A *E-50M *Leopard 1 *D2 *T-28 *T-34 *Matilda LL *T-34-85 *T-43 *KV-13 *T-44 *T-54 *T-62A *Type T-34 *Type 58 *T-34-1 *T-34-2 *Wz-120 *121 *Type 59 *T1 Heavy *T14 *B1 *BDR G1B *KV-1 *Churchill LL *T82 *M8A1 *T40 *T49 *M10 Wolverine *M18 Hellcat *M36 Jackson *T25/2 *T25 AT *Somua SAu-40 *Somua S-35 CA *ARL V39 *Hetzer *Stug III *Jadgpanzer IV *Jadgpanther *SU-76 *SU-85B *SU-85 *SU-100 Price:200,000 Silver Weight:200 Large-Caliber Tank Gun Rammer -10% loading time. Only avalible for: *T29 *Tiger P *Tiger *ARL 44 *AMX M4(1945) *KV-1S *T-150 *KV-2 *T28 Prototype *T28 *Jadgpanther II *Ferdinand *AC Mle(1946) *SU-152 *SU-100M1 *SU-122-44 Price:500,000 Silver Weight:400 Medium-Caliber Artillery Gun Rammer -10% loading time. Only avalible for: *T57 *M37 *M7 Preist *M41 *M12 *Bison *Sturmpanzer II *Wespe *Grille *Hummel *GW Panther *SU-18 *SU-26 *SU-5 *SU-122A *SU-8 *Renault BS *Lorraine 39L AM *AMX105AM *AMX 13 F3 AM *Lorraine 155 50 *Lorraine 155 51 Price:300,000 Silver Weight:300 Large-Caliber Artillery Gun Rammer -10% loading time. Only avalible For: *S-51 *SU-14-1 *SU-14-2 *212A *Object 261 *M40/43 *T92 *GW Tiger *GW Type E Price:600,000 Silver Weight:500 Additional Grousers -10% terrain resistance on soft ground and -5% terrain resistance on average soil. Only avalible for: *Pz.III A *Pz.III *Pz.III/IV *Pz.IV *VK30.01(H) *Pz.IVS *Stug III *Jadgpz IV *Sturmpanzer II *Hummel Price:250,000 Silver Weight:1000 Improved Ventilation Class 1 Only avalible for: *Light Tanks *Vickers Medium Mk. I *Tier 2-4 Tank Destroyers *Tier 2 Artillery *SU-18 +5% crew skills. Price:50,000 Silver Weight:100 Improved Ventilation Class 2 Only avalible for: *Medium Tanks (exept the Vickers Medium Mk. I) *T25 AT *SU-85 *SU-100 *SU-100M1 *SU-101 *SU-122-54 *SU-122-44 *Stug III *Jadgpanzer IV *Jadgpanther *Jadgpanther II *Somua S-35 CA *ARL V39 +5% crew skills. Price:150,000 Silver Weight:150 Improved Ventilation Class 3 Only avalible for: *AC Mle(1946) *SU-152 *T28 Prototype *T28 *Ferdinand *SU-14-2 *212A *SU-100Y *AT-2 +5% crew skills Price:600,000 Silver Weight:200 "Wet" Ammo Rack Class 1 Only avalible for: *T-127 *Matilda IV *Churchill III *SU-18 *SU-26 *SU-5 *SU-122A *SU-8 *T-15 *M22 Locust *M4A2E4 *Ram II *T14 *FCM 36 Pak 40 *Matilda BP *Excelsior *TOG II* +50% to ammo rack hit points. Price:200,000 Silver Weight:1% of the tank's weight. "Wet" Ammo Rack Class 2 Only avalible for: *KV-5 *S-51 *SU-14-1 *SU-14-2 *212A *Object 261 +50% to ammo rack hit points. Price:600,000 Silver Weight:1% of the tank's weight.